


black velvet (dry my dreaming still)

by Lliyk



Series: you deserve rounds tonight [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Mornings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Could Be Longer But I'm Playin, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://homin-kink.livejournal.com/1788.html?thread=358396#t358396"><b><span class="u">prompt:</span></b></a> changmin is half asleep, dry humping the warm and seemingly unresponsive couch [<b>...</b>] yunho helps changmin along without really lending a hand. </p>
<p>[excerpt] <i>dull pain throbs up his forearm as only half of him hits the floor. he blinks before sitting up carefully, vision swimming from the sudden changes in direction. yunho stares at what he sees, rubs his eyes before sighing and cursing softly.</i></p>
<p><i>the tv is frozen on the menu screen for </i>coraline<i>, the intro music muted sometime in the night. popcorn bags and wine glasses cover the coffee table, the couch's afghan crumpled and stuffed halfway under instead of on the back of the sofa where it should be. there's a fort of pillows surrounding the fireplace—thankfully unlit with no signs of a previous a fire, a repeat of that time at donghae's last christmas is not what he needs, thanks—and takeout menu's from the fridge covering the floor in front of it.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>yunho heaves a sigh. the living room is a drunken movie night mess and it's his turn to clean, but it's the least of his worries, really.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	black velvet (dry my dreaming still)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeym/gifts).



> just wanted to write some pwp real quick! also: LJ is doing that thing where it gloriously fucks up, so i'll have to come back and fill out all of the links for this later, sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~ typos ~*~

 

yunho wakes up to bright early sunlight cutting through the sheer curtains with a crick in his neck and his entire left hand tingling from where it hangs off of the edge of the couch. he groans, the taste of sleep and alcohol sticky and disgusting on the roof of his mouth, and makes to roll over, thoughts of a cool shower and breakfast at the forefront of his mind.

dull pain throbs up his forearm as only half of him hits the floor. he blinks before sitting up carefully, vision swimming from the sudden changes in direction. yunho stares at what he sees, rubs his eyes before sighing and cursing softly.

the tv is frozen on the menu screen for _coraline_ , the intro music muted sometime in the night. popcorn bags and wine glasses cover the coffee table, the couch's afghan crumpled and stuffed halfway under instead of on the back of the sofa where it should be. there's a fort of pillows surrounding the fireplace—thankfully unlit with no signs of a previous a fire, a repeat of that time at donghae's last christmas is _not_ what he needs, thanks—and takeout menu's from the fridge covering the floor in front of it.

yunho heaves a sigh. the living room is a drunken movie night mess and it's his turn to clean, but it's the least of his worries, really.

what he's worried about are his bare legs, tangled in changmin's pajama clad ones, the latter's upper half sprawled just as haphazardly on his end of the couch where he sleeps, snoring softly and dead to the world.

yunho twists his mouth and gives an experimental twitch of his feet. across from him changmin lets out a muffled snarl from under the mess of his hair, grown like a wildfire after a month of no military service. _ah_ , yunho remembers. it's been a month and a day since they've been officially discharged and reunited. last night had been an anniversary celebration.

yunho glances at the pillow fort and snorts. a celebration of _sorts_.

he gives another pull of his legs, is met with a strained groan, and then promptly flushes from his face to his collarbones. he hadn't really taken notice of where, exactly, he'd been trying to untangle his legs from, and he realizes, with a stifled choke and stutter, that changmin's got one ankle under his hip and the other—

changmin shifts in his sleep, pressing forward with a quiet sound that yunho can't decipher, tries his best not to as he feels his eyes widen and his mouth fall open. he can't decide if he wants to fall through the floor or risk reaching for his phone to document this for both reasons unknown and reasons of the blackmail variety, because that is... that is definitely changmin's cock pressing against his ankle, hard and hot under the fabric of his thin pajama pants.

well, breakfast might have to, uh. might have to just... wait.

as if untangling himself from changmin wasn't already enough of a challenge, now his chances of slipping away unnoticed are nearly shot to hell, are _gone_ , when changmin tilts his chin up, eyes ever closed, runs his hands through his hair to disappear where the hood of his borrowed jacket covers his awry curls, and then cants his hips into the ball of yunho's inner ankle with a long, high moan of unfiltered pleasure.

"mother mary," yunho swears, fingers digging into the couch, because changmin is not stopping, jesus fuck—"saint peter in heaven, help—"

changmin rolls his deliberately, then, and yunho watches in a flicker of time that seems to slow as his own hoodie rides up over the sharp cut v of changmin's navel, as his pajama pants pull low and the dusty pink of sunrise blooms across the sliver of his exposed skin.

years, he's been avoiding the feeling starting to burn behind his ribs; yunho tells himself that he shouldn't find the image so much more riveting than the other men he's come across, but it's _changmin_ , and yunho can feel the blood drain from his face, head south in an embarrassingly warming rush.

yunho honestly can't tell if he's freaking out.

changmin moans, winds a leg around yunho's, mouth parting and lashes casting flickering shadows against his cheeks in the morning light. desire stings at yunho's gut as they entwine, and he realizes he likes it— _loves_ the sight of changmin grinding against him—when he shudders.

"please," changmin mutters in his sleep.

"fuck." yunho hisses quietly. he bites his lip and glances at the sole half empty wine glass just out of reach, shakes his head when he realizes it won't be enough to make him buzzed and able to officially pass this whole thing off as a tipsy accident.

changmin grinds desperately against him, cock staining precum, sticky and warm where the head is now peeking from the top of the pjs, red and swollen and pressing against the slope of yunho's foot. the slight contact of skin on skin must feel some kind of good; changmin shivers, keens, presses his hips forward and thrust jaggedly against yunho.

the image of changmin, flushed in the face, mouth parted, panting, eyes shut in sleep but brow furrowed in pleasure, canting and desperate for it, ingraines itself into yunho's mind. he leaves scratch marks in their leather couch as he keeps his hips from bucking and his legs from moving. his own cock is impossibly hard from watching changmin arch and writhe, from listening to every little sound of want breeze by his lips. it slowly drives yunho mad, has him wishing his basketball shorts weren't so badly ridden up his thighs so he'd have a little more breathing room. he has to bite his knuckle and force down a groan when changmin utters what suspiciously sounds like " _ah, hyung,_ " and then comes in long, thick strips over himself and yunho's ankle.

changmin shudders and sighs almost beautifully, cheeks painted with a flush and body becoming pliant.

yunho sits, lip bitten raw between his teeth and nails still unforgiving in the brown leathers of their couch. he wonders if he should replace it; changmin will have him for these scratch marks.

_changmin already had you_ , reminds yunho's entirely unhelpful and dirty brain. it's a halting thought, that. _changmin just humped my leg and came all over himself_.

yunho looks down at his own cock where it's straining against his tangled basketball shorts. _i enjoyed it_ , he adds, almost guilty.

it's easier, if not messier, _wow_ , that happened—to extract himself from their shared spot on the couch. yunho untangles himself quickly and carefully, wincing a little.

he stands in silence for a solid ten seconds, slightly mortified and still entirely turned on.

"... damn," he sighs before abandoning their drunken mess and wading gingerly down the hall. 

breakfast can still wait. that shower, however, absolutely can not.


End file.
